Coming out  Hyoutei
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Stories about the Hyoutei regulars coming out to their parents.
1. Atobe

**Coming out **

**~Hyoutei ~**

_**A/n: I don't know if someone's done it yet but this story (obviously) is about the boys from Hyoutei coming out to their parents. If all goes well, I'll make it a series. Hyoutei, Seigaku, Rikkai, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku, etc etc. **_

_**Pairings will be according to MY opinions. It's my story. If you don't agree with a pairing, your free to stop reading or skip that chapter or whatever you want. Flaming because you disagree with a pairing is not something I want to deal with. We all in agreement then? Okay then, on with it.**_

**Pairing: Adorable (AtoJi, AtobeXJirou, Atobe and Jirou) **

**Warning: OOC. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Chapter 1: Atobe. **

Atobe Keigo was not the kind of person who got nervous. Yet as he sat at the dinner table, Jirou on his right, and his parents across from them he was way beyond nervous. He glanced over at Jirou, who gave him a encouraging smile, before saying, "Mother, father, I'm gay."

Following his declaration was the sound of his mothers silverware falling out of her hands, and his father choking on his wine. "What did you say," asked his father when he'd recovered from his shock. Keisuke Atobe was hoping he'd heard wrong, what was he going to do if his only son was gay?

"I said, I'm gay," Keigo repeated, "Jirou and I have been dating for a few years now."

"Four to be exact," Jirou adding with a smile, "Kei-chan confessed to me at the end of our second year." Jirou laughed to himself at the memory of the self-confident Atobe standing in front of him nervous and red faced after his confession.

"I'm still a little scared of Shishido and Gakuto," Atobe laughed shivering lightly at the memory of the two shorter boys warning him about what they'd do if he hurt Jirou, "After all, they threatened to decapitate me and feed my body to a shark."

His mother, Akira, cleared her thoart to capture her sons attention, "Is there a reason I wasn't told sooner?" When Keigo turned away from Jirou and looked at his mother he found a fire burning in her icy blue eyes, "I could've taken so many pictures of you two!" Keisuke sighed, already prepared for one of the 'cute' rants he'd had to endure since his wife had met Jirou. "You two are just sooo cute together!" she cooed.

"So… this is fine? No more trying to set me up with your friends daughters?" Keigo asked to make sure his parents were both fine with him being gay.

"Of course not silly!" Akira exclaimed giving her husband no time to talk, "We both adore Jirou-kun, he's practically a Atobe already."

"Akira! Whose even talking about marriage!" Keisuke shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious Keigo wants to marry Jirou-kun when they graduate from High-school?" When Keigo nodded she went on, "Have you told your parents yet Jirou-kun?"

"Not yet, Kei-chan's coming over for dinner next week though," Jirou answered, delighted that Keisuke and Akira both seemed so happy with the idea.

"If it doesn't go well your welcome to stay here," Keisuke stated, "Lord knows Keigo could spare some closet spade."

Keigo narrowed his eyes, "Do you have a problem with my wardrobe?"

"I have a problem with the purple skinny jeans that make you look like a girl," Keisuke answered, "and all the leather. A few pieces of leather is fine, but half a wardrobe of it?"

"Eh? But Keisuke you use to wear a lot of leather to," Akira declared, causing the two teens to erupt into laughter and her husband to turn a deep shade of red.

**(The end)**

_**E/N: I think this one turned out good, don't you? I could totally see Atobe's parents being like this, I mean they'd have to be fun people in order to deal with Atobe and all of his… Atobeness I guess. **_

_Next: Hiyoshi. _


	2. Hiyoshi

**Coming out **

**~Hyoutei ~**

_**A/n: As promised here is Hiyoshi! **_

**Pairing: Jumpy (HiyoshiXGakuto) **

**Warning: OOC. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Chapter 2: Hiyoshi**

After hearing Atobe's success story Hiyoshi felt a little more confident about telling his parents about him and Gakuto. It was after practicing with his father, when his mother came to help them clean up the Dojo, Gakuto trailing close behind since they had plans. "Hey guys," Hiyoshi declared, causing everyones attention to turn to him, Gakuto inched closer since he knew was what coming, "I'm uh… I'm gay."

"Oh…" his mother stated, "that's…. nice."

"Oh? Really that's all you have to say?" Gakuto asked a little confused, "I don't know why but I expected screaming. Gosh darn it why can't someone's parents take this badly."

"Because none of us really have a choice," laughed Hiyoshi's father from where he stood putting away weapons and such things, "We can't very well just kick our heir's out of the house."

"Really? I wonder what my parents will do," Gakuto mused lightly, "Oh, maybe Yuushi's will kick him out! Dating two boys has got to be worse then dating one." Hiyoshi almost burst out laughing at the look this statement had caused to invade his parents face.

"My lord, how could someone so young be involved with something like that?" asked Yukito, Hiyoshi's mother, she seemed to be more worried about Yuushi's sanity then anything else.

"Yo-Your not like that right Wakashi?" his father, Natsuo, stuttered looking slightly disturbed by the idea of a three-some.

"No, it's just Gakuto and I," Hiyoshi answered not afraid to wrap his arms around his shorter boyfriend now, "I fear for my sanity by being with just one person."

Gakuto stuck his tongue out, "Har har."

"Oh so you two are dating," Yukito declared, "Poor Gakuto-kun… I know how hot headed my boys can be sometimes. I promise he's worth it." Gakuto laughed as both males in the room protested.

"Have you told your brother?" asked Natsuo glancing at his son.

"No… I'll tell him when I see him," Hiyoshi letting go of Gakuto, "I'm glad you two are behind us though."

"It is nice to know that even if my parents don't agree someone does," Gakuto answered. Despite wanting to see someone's parents take this badly just to see what it'd be like he didn't want it to happen to him or any of his friends.

"It'll take some getting use to of course, but I'm quite happy about this whole thing," Yukito declared, "I was starting to think Wakashi would end up alone for ever." Gakuto burst out laughing while Hiyoshi grumbled something no one could hear. 

_**E/n: I'm quite pleased with this one to. Yukito and Natsuo are no Keisuke and Akira but I still like them. Oh, by the way I'm thinking of another story called 'The Atobes: Past, Present, and Future' with dabbles on Akira, and Keisuke, Jirou and Atobe, and Atobe's child and whoever I make for him to be with. What do you guys think?**_

_Next up: Choutaroh. _


	3. Choutaroh

**Coming out **

**~Hyoutei ~**

_**A/n: This is one was sad to write… I didn't like doing it but I think this is how Choutaroh's should be. But, I swear I'll try and get the depressing part out of the way. This A/N should have been a hint to whats to come. **_

_**Oh also, I'm not sure of Choutaroh is his family name or his first name. So I go with family name and have his parents call him Ootori. I'm terribly sorry if this is wrong, also don't know anything about Choutaroh's religion. So again, sorry. **_

**Pairing: Silver (If you don't know what Silver is you need to go reread/rewatch P.o.T)**

**Warning: Angsty, maybe OOC. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Chapter 3: Choutaroh**

"I'm gay," Choutaroh blurted with out meaning to as his family got ready to leave for church. All movements in the house stopped. His sister, Miki, stared at him, her mouth wide open. His mother, Misaki, had a deer in head lights look, and his Father, Sho, had a look of anger.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Miki declared after a moment before wrapping her arm around her little brother, "Your with Shishido-kun right? Choutaroh blushed lightly but nodded his head. "I so knew," Miki bragged, "So, so, knew."

"Then why didn't you tell us the devil had his crawls in your brother," Sho exclaimed angrily, "We could of done something about this sooner."

"Papa, I don't think it's like that," Choutaroh whispered, knowing full well this would fuel his fathers rage, "I honestly love Shishido-san, I think god wanted me to be happy with him."

"B-But Ootori, God is against a relationship between two men," Misaki finally declared having gotten her voice back, "It's forbidden."

Miki glared at her parents, not caring if it was disrespectful, "You should be happy for Ootori. He loves Shishido-kun, and Shishido loves him."

"Th-that isn't true Miki, your brother is just going through a phase, everyone is tempted by the devil at some point in their life," Misaki stated, "Th-they just have to fight it."

"This isn't a phase," Choutaroh protested wondering why this was so hard for his parents to comprehend, "And I'm not being tempted by the devil. God loves me, so he blessed me with someone who would love me forever."

"Out," hissed Sho, "I want you out of my house by the time Miki, you mother, and I, come back from Church. Sinners will not live in my house."

"Then he'll live with Jun and I," Miki declared, "Ootori and I will both be out of this house by the time you and mother come back." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to began packing. They could hear their parents screaming for Miki to come back, and go to church but she ignored them.

**(Insert Line)**

"Onee-chan, you didn't have to do that," Choutaroh declared a while later when Miki's husband showed up with his friends truck to help Choutaroh move his stuff out.

"But I wanted to," Miki declared hugging him after she'd put a box in the truck, "They've done us both wrong. Telling my husband he isn't part of the family, and denying you of the love you deserve."

"Besides," Jun stated as he slid a box in next to the one Miki had put down, "it'll be nice to have someone else in the house. It's a little empty with 4 bedrooms and only 2 people."

"Onee-chan… Jun-kun…" Choutaroh mumbled amazed by their attitude towards this. He hadn't known what would happen, but this was far from anything he had imagined. Before anything else could be said his phone started ringing. Choutaroh fished it out of his pocket and read the ID before picking it up, "Shishido-san?"

"Hey Choutaroh, did something happen?" Shishido asked, causing Choutaroh to wonder how he'd known, "I just had a really bad feeling." Choutaroh smiled as he shifted the phone so he could continue helping with the boxes.

"Yeah… I just came out to my parents, it didn't go so well," Choutaroh answered, heaving a box up onto the truck, "I'm moving in with Jun and Miki since they have such a big house."

"Fuck," cursed Shishido, and Choutaroh could hear rustling in the background, "Do you need any help? Or do you want me to meet you at their place in a little bit?"

"We just finished getting my stuff loaded, you should just meet us there," Choutaroh answered knowing it would be pointless to tell Shishido not to come, "See you then?"

"Yeah, bye," Shishido answered, before he hung up however he added, "I love you Choutaroh." Then the line went dead. Choutaroh smiled to himself as he climbed into the truck after Miki, Jun riding in the back .

_**E/n: I think I might've ignored a law or two in Japan, I'm not sure. So, did you like? I like Miki, she's a good sister. Again, I wasn't sure on Choutaroh's name, or his religious beliefs. **_

_**Also, for those of you who wanted to know when **_**The Atobes: Past, Present, and Future **_**would be out, I'm planning it for when I finish my other story **_** Best Friends**_**. Keigo's son will be named Keichi, mostly because I wanted to stick with the Kei theme, and he'll be romantically linked with Marui and Niou's son Syaoran (featured in My story **_**Unanswered prayers), **_**because not only do I love HaruMaru, and like Syaoran's character, but I could see Atobe being mad about it being Marui's son and Jirou bouncing off the walls because it's Marui's son. **_

_Next Up: Taki _


	4. Taki

**Coming out **

**~Hyoutei ~**

_**A/n: Taki! Taki! Taki! One of my favorite forgotten characters. Honestly, how many of you know who Taki is? A lot of you I hope! **__**J Because he is AWESOME! **_

_**I'll stop with the Taki Fangirling and fangirl over… GLEE! Oh my gawd who saw Sunday's episode? Awesome right? And the Puckberry! *swoon* **_

_**And on to the next topic…This pairing is a total crack pair. But it's my crack pair, and I love it. So no dissing my crack pair kayz?**_

**Pairing: TakiTezuka. **

**Warning: Crackish?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Chapter 4: Taki**

Mentally Taki cursed Tezuka for not being here. Though, he supposed throwing a hair dresser at him for leaving when he knew Taki was coming out to his parents wasn't a good thing. "Taki!" The boy turned in time to see his mother fling herself towards him, "Oh my darling how are you? Has your sister been feeding you well?" Taki had moved in with his sister a while ago because her house was at the perfect place for him to go between school and Tezuka.

"I'm fine mom," Taki told her trying to get out of her grasp, "Mom let go we're in public." They were standing outside of a café, Taki's mom hugging her son for dear life and her husband laughing near them.

"Miko let go of Haginosuke (_**A/n: Fet. Fudomine. org **__**says this is his first name. Blame it if that's wrong not me!)," **_his father laughed after a moment of watching in amusement as his son struggled in his mother's hold.

"Aw but Murata," Miko whined still clinging her son, "I haven't seen Haginosuke in forever." She ever so lightly tightened her grip on her son.

"M-Mom," Taki choked out, "Your choking me."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Haginosuke," Miko exclaimed letting go of her son. "Are you okay honey?" Taki nodded as he got his breath back.

"Let's go inside," Murata stated, "Get some coffee and talk about whatever it was Haginosuke had to tell us." Taki gulped as he followed his mother and father into the café.

**(Insert Line)**

They were sitting at a table, coffee in hand and Miko eating a cookie when Taki said it. "Mom, Dad, I'm gay." They didn't say anything, as Murata pulled some money out and handed to Miko who took it grinning. "Don't you guys have anything to say?"

"Not really," Murata stated, "We always knew you were. It was just a matter of when you would tell us."

Miko pocketed the money, "I just won a bet your father and I made about you calling us out here to tell us." She took a sip of her coffee before saying, "Do you have a boyfriend Haginosuke?"

Taki smiled fondly as a picture of Tezuka popped into his head. "Yeah," he told his mom grabbing his wallet from his pocket and finding the picture. He pulled out a picture of Tezuka and himself and passed it to his mother.

"Ah, this young man plays tennis," Murata stated seeing the tennis bag on Tezuka's shoulder in the picture, "That must be how you know him. Does he go to Hyoutei with you?"

"No, he's the captain of the Seigaku tennis club," Taki stated grabbing the picture, "He would of come with to meet you guys with me today but they have a training camp." The rest of the time was spent with Miko asking Taki questions about Tezuka, Murata sometimes adding one his own, and Taki happily answering and sharing stories. 

_**E/n: There it is! Murata and Miko are both named after characters in Kyou Kara Maou, only I made Murata a first name in this instead of a last name.**_

_Next time: Yuushi _


	5. Yuushi

**Coming Out**

_**A/n: Yuushi's turn yay! Now I had a long mental debate about this chapter. I couldn't decide weather to do a happy or sad ending for Yuu-chan. And this is what happened... **_

_**Also Amane's jokes will probably not exist...I'm not that clever. **_

**Pairing: YuushiBaneAmane **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Chapter 5: Yuushi **

Yuushi bit his lip as he twirled his phone around in his fingers as he sat on the park bench looking at the restaurant across the street. He could see his parents sitting inside the restaurant waiting for him. "Yuu-chan, sorry we're late," Bane stated as Amane and him walked up to him, "I thought we told you to go inside and we'd meet up with you."

"I uh..." Yuushi searched for a good lie before sighing, it wasn't going to work anyways since his boyfriends pretty much read his mind, "I was to nervous to go in alone."

"Oh, well let's go in now," Bane stated, leading the way across the straight. Amane lingered a moment, making sure Yuushi got up and lacing their hands together, before following their boyfriend.

-**Insert Line-**

"Yuushi, your late," his father reprimanded as Yuushi, Amane, and Bane slid into seats with them.

"Sorry," Yuushi apologized taking his hand from Amane's as he hugged his mother. "These are my...boyfriends Amane Hikaru and Kurobane Hazukaze."

There was a silent pause before Bane's phone started ringing. He sent Yuushi an apologetic smile before standing up and going to answer it. "I wonder what's wrong," mused Amane before turning to Yuushi his eyes worried, "You don't think anything happened to someone do you?"

"I don't know," Yuushi answered honestly before turning back to his parents, "Sorry...Bane is the vice-captain of the tennis team at his school, they should have been at practice right now."

"Where do you two go to school?" asked Kina, she knew these boys couldn't go to Hyoutei if one of them was the vice-captain, after all Yuushi was the vice-captain of Hyoutei's tennis team.

Amane smiled, "Rokkaku High School...It was just built this year." Kina liked how Amane seemed so happy talking about his school.

"Hikaru we have to go," Bane stated coming back before looking at Yuushi and saying, "That was Saeki Kentarou fell out of a tree." He bowed to Yuushi's parents, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Oishitari but a dear friend of mine and Hikaru's as injured his stupid self and we have to go to the hospital." Amane smiled and bowed before rushing out with Bane, giving Yuushi a quick peck on the cheek as he slid out of the booth.

"So your...gay?" Yuushi's dad stated a second later. When Yuushi gave a confirming nod he took his wallet out and slid Yuushi a wad of cash, "I want you out of my house. That should be enough to get you by for a while, your mother and I will send you payments."

Kina ripped the money off the table and growled, "We will do no such thing because we are not kicking Yuu-chan out of the house."

"Mom honestly it's fine," Yuushi lied, he didn't want to leave but this was his only choice, "Hikaru's parents said I could stay with them if something went wrong today."

"No!" Kina snapped, "You are my son, and gay or straight I love you. You will live with us despite what your father says. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the two Oishitari boys declared together, once Kina made her mind up there was no point in trying to stop it.


	6. Shishido

**Coming out – Hyoutei**

_**A/n: I'm so so so sorry forgetting the end note in the last chapter. When I wrote it I was trying to get away from something personal, as oddly enough I am doing for this chapter as well, and it completely slipped my mind. But! Do not worry because I'm not the type of author who stops writing when stuff happens, in fact I'm the loser who isolates herself from society and writes like crazy. **_

**Pairing: Silver**

_**Disclaimer: P.o.T ish not mine! **_

**Chapter 5: Shishido Ryou. **

Shishido was nervous, after what had happened with Choutaroh he didn't know what to expect from his parents from them learning he was gay. They had always been accepting of others when it came to most things, but would it be the same when it was their own son?

"Ryou! Time for dinner!" shouted his mother, Ayano, from the bottom of the stairs.

Ryou took a deep breath and answered, "I'll be down in a second!" He shoved one last tee-shirt into the duffel bag just in case before running downstairs, he didn't know what was going to happen but it's better to be safe then sorry.

He slid into the seat by his brother just as his mother sat their plates on the table. "Hello my darling sons, and beautiful wife," his father stated happily sitting down in his chair and loosening his tie.

His brother, Ryuuga, raised a eyebrow at their dad as Ayano asked, "Did something good happen Kazuni?"

Kazuni grinned, "Oh I don't know...Is a pay raise good?" They all celebrated for a moment before settling into their usual dinner chatter. Shishido thought about how he would miss this peaceful, calm, family setting if this didn't go well.

After a minute Shishido took a breath and said what he'd been planning to say all day, "I have some news as well." His family looked at him as they ate. "I'm uh..gay."

There was silence before Kazuni admitted, "I don't know how to response to that...Congrats? That's cool? I love you? Your still my son?"

"Whose your boyfriend," pressured his brother ignored their father, "Choutaroh right?"

Ayano's eyes lit up, "Ryou, your dating that nice boy?" She clapped her hands together, "There is hope for my grandchildren to turn out nice!" Suddenly something dawned on her and she exclaimed, "Oh the beautiful silver hair they could have!"

"Aya, honey, men can't have babies," Kazuni stated, "Shouldn't you know this now that your Thirty-" he was cut off by a sharp glare telling him that if he said one more word about her age she was going to snap his neck in two.

Ayano smiled brightly as she grabbed the paper. Shishido read the headline, '_Teenagers create drink to permit male pregnancy!' _Shishido looked up at his mom, "Let me guess. These's teenagers names are Yanagi Renji, and Inui Sadaharu."

"How did you know?" Ayano asked as her husband flipped through the article before throwing it away from the table.

"Just a hunch," he mumbled before saying, "So this is okay? Me being gay that is."

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked his brother taking his fork out of his plate, "Your still the same annoying Ryou." He stuck his tongue out at his older brother and looked to see what his parents thought.

"Your still my baby boy," Ayano said with a smile, "and Choutaroh-kun is such a sweet boy, I couldn't pick anyone better for you."

His father nodded in agreement with his wife before adding, "Bring him over again soon. I haven't seen him lately."

"I will," Shishido promised with a smile. 

_**E/n: See! I remembered my customary end note ^_^. Now what to say in it...so uh... Damn I forgot that I usually have to think of what to put here.**_

_**-short five minute break- **_

_**So, I believe I might of mentioned Kabaji wouldn't be featured in this right? Also, I'm still debating weather to go on with more...What do you guys think? Do you want a Coming Out- Seigaku, and Coming out – Rikkai Dai?**_

_Next up: Gakuto_


	7. Gakuto

**Coming Out**

**~Hyoutei~**

_**A/n: Hello! How are you guys? Good I hope! So I was thinking about how you guys wanted a Coming out ~Rikkai~, and I got a new idea...What is instead of Coming Out ~Rikkai~ I wrote a story about the siblings of the Hyoutei boys? Or both? Let me know what you think!**_

**Pairing: Jumpy (HiyoGaku)**

**Warning:**

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine**_

**Chapter 6: Mukahi Gakuto**

"I'm home!" screamed Gakuto dropping his bag in the hall as he walked down the hall that lead to the staircase, "I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me!"

"Wait! Gakuto come back here," he heard his mother shout from the living room, "Your dad and I need to talk to you about something?" Confused he walked away from the stairs and towards the living room, wondering what his parents needed him for.

"What do you ne..." he trailed off when he saw what was in his parents hands, "How did you get that?" The photo album he'd had carefully hidden under his pillow was in his mom's hand. The photo album with pictures of him and Hiyoshi on dates, them kissing, and various pictures of group dates and his friends. "Did you go through my stuff?" his anger flared, he hadn't even done anything lately that could provoke his parents to go through his stuff.

"Of course not!" protested Leila Mukahi, "It was on the floor and I picked it up."

After a silent pause Gakuto sighed, "Then you know...that I'm gay."

There was another pause before his father, Ginji, said, "Son, I don't care I just want to know why you thought you couldn't tell us this before. All those study sessions you said you had, those sleepovers with your friends, we're they all lies?"

Gakuto shook his head, "Not all of them. Hiyo and I do study sometimes, and I do sleep over at Shishido and Jirou's sometimes...but yes. A lot of the times I just had to make an excuse in order to get out of the house without being suspicions."

"You should've just told them you had a girlfriend," whistled his older sister, Munto, "They would've gotten off your back."

"Only for a while," Tatsuya, his younger brother who was sitting in front of the TV playing some video game, answered for him, "Then they'd start asking for her to come over, he'd have to fake a break up or find a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend, and then he'd have to lie anyways."

While their parents shook their head Munto asked, jaw dropped, "How the hell do you know that Tatsu?"

"It's oddly common in manga," the gamer/otaku replied simply, "which you obviously don't read enough of."

"Hmph. Well excuse me for being a normal human being," huffed Munto, "God, both of my brothers are freaks." Gakuto felt a stab of hurt until she went on, "One of them can't be thrown away from manga, anime, and games, and the other one is freakishly obsessed with tennis and a boy with zero fashion taste."

Knowing his family whole-heartedly accepted him allowed Gakuto to forget his worries and throw himself headfirst into agreeing with Munto about Tatsuya, leading to long night of teasing, laughing, and family bonding.

**E/n: Now about what what I was saying about that other story in the beginning, I was thinking, one dabble for each sibling I've mentioned in this story...and maybe the ones I haven't. This would include, Hiyoshi's brother (only briefly mentioned), Miki Ootori (and most likely her husband Jun), Ryuuga Shishido, Munto and Tatsuya Mukahi of course, Jirou's siblings (who are waiting for me to write them), and Yuushi's older sister and Kenya (okay I forgot to mention her in his dabble okay? I DIDN'T KNOW SHE EXISTED! And Kenya because its more then hinted that the Oshitari cousins are extremely close). **

**If I wrote it would anyone read it?**

_Next (and last): Jirou! _


	8. Jirou

**Coming Out**

**~Hyoutei~**

_**A/n: So I decided I will do that sibling story. The first drabble should be posted soon. So did you see what I did by leaving Jirou for last? ;) Best for last you know? **_

**Pairing: Adorable/Atoji**

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine **

**Chapter 8: Jirou**

Jirou's sister, Mai, threw her controller down when her brothers beat her yet again, "This game is so stupid!"

Hanabasa laughed as he set his own controller down, "Your just mad that you lost Mai."

Mai huffed, opening her mouth to deny it only to be cut off by the noise of her mothers heels before both of her parents walked into the living room. "Jirou...do you need to tell us something?" his father, Takuya, asked from where he stood in the doorway.

Jirou tilted his head, "What do you mean dad?" Jirou searched his mind for something that could of happened. He'd gotten his usual A or B on his test, won his tennis matches, he hadn't gotten in trouble, he'd taken his medicine for him narcolepsy.

Rina, his mother, cleared her throat, "Akira just called telling us about...you and Keigo." Jirou's eyes widened, he's told Mrs. Atobe that he hadn't told his parents yet...so why did she call?

"Jirou, we just want you know it's perfectly fine for you to be gay," Takuya declared with a smile, "In fact, I'll be extremely happy if you were to marry Keigo."

Rina nodded, "Although Akira would give me a headache with all that fangirling, I would be happy if my son married my best friends son."

Mai decided this was when she would make her first statement, "Your with Atobe-kun? That's no fair!" Mai crossed her lips and pouted, "He's so cute, why does he have to be gay? Him being with Jirou-niichan means I can't even date him if they break up."

Hanabasa rolled his eyes, "He's six years older then you. You didn't stand a chance in the first place Mai."

Mai stuck her tongue out, "You don't know that."

"So...everyone's fine with this?" Jirou questioned unsure of whether this was really happening. His parents nodded as they sat down on the couch, deciding to join their children.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mai asked, "I love you and that's not going to change just because you like the same gender."

"Well..i already knew," Hanabasa fessed up, "I saw you two making out once, and when Ryuuga told me Ryou had come out, and Munto told me Mukahi had, I assumed you would to." Jirou mentally cursed the fact that his best friends older siblings were his brothers friends. 

_**E/n: The end! -tears up-**_

_**Okay so thanks to everyone who supported me with lots of reviews**_

_**Those people would be...**_

_**Gakuto-Fan-912**_

_**Demoncat13**_

_**Coco96**_

_**LOVEpocky**_

_**Fallon Kristerson**_

_**Hey Hey! Guys...did anyone notice something about Jirou's parents name? -wink wink-**_


End file.
